Blame Quinn For Sinn!
by HeyHeyHey1
Summary: Quinn cheated on both Sam and Finn, but they found the best way of getting revenge, only to find they actually have feelings for each other.


**Blame Quinn for Sinn**

**Hey guys, just a little something while your waiting for my next chapter of the Finn/Sam/Rory Fic called The Love Triangle...Or Is It A Square, I thought I might as well write a story, so I don't get bored. This is set at season 2 and Enjoy and review for any little thing you pick up on that you liked or disliked! Oh and I don't own glee :(!**

"Do you know what Quinn, I'm sick of you messing not only me but Sam about!" Finn shouted as he and Quinn were again arguing over whether she was going to dump Sam instead of cheating on him.

"When did you get so close to Sam, last thing I knew, you were fighting and arguing?" Quinn asked, slightly shocked by Finn's anger.

"Well…" Finn started before going into flashback mode.

It was just after regionals and everybody had gone back to Puck's house since his family had gone out and the house was empty, so he decided they were all going to get drunk. Finn, Sam and Quinn had all decided they weren't going to get drunk. Finn wasn't drinking because he was the designated driver, Sam didn't want to influence his brother and sister if he came home drunk and Quinn, well Quinn was thinking of trying to manipulate Sam or Finn into bed and thought her best efforts would be to stay sober.

"So Finn, everybody else is having a good time except us, and there's a spare bedroom upstairs that is perfectly made…care to ruffle it up?" Quinn asked angelically.

Finn was quite a horny young boy, and he did not mind having sex anywhere, especially with Quinn.

"Yeah, of course, just let me go fill up my cup." Finn replied trying to hide his grin as he jumped at the call of Quinn. He was gone for a good few minutes but as he returned, through the slight crack in the door, he saw Quinn now getting to know Sam a bit better.

"Oh Sam, gosh you've got massive biceps, I bet those abs are even better than when I last saw them." Quinn smiled as she put on her seductive tone.

At this moment Finn walked in as he saw red and confronted Sam.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" Finn shouted only audible over the loud music, so the party continued as normal.

"What do you mean your girlfriend? Dude, she's mine?" Sam replied beginning to get angry almost.

"Erm, no she's not, cos she's been having sex with me." Finn splurged.

They both looked at Quinn who had turned a deep shade of crimson.

"You've been playing us both?" Sam asked, "How could you do that to me?" He was beginning to get upset.

"And Me." Finn replied still anger in his voice.

"I-I-I don't know." She ran out of the door almost crying with embarrassment.

"Dude, we just got played." Finn looked at Sam.

"I think we need to talk about this, we can't both have Quinn, that's wrong, lets go somewhere more quiet." Sam suggested.

Both boys, almost defeated trudged upstairs.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't really wanna talk about that, that whore." Finn began to fill with anger again.

"Finn, calm down. Let's talk about this when your calm, right now, let's talk about how we could get revenge on her." Sam said.

"Hmm, how could we do that?" Finn asked suspiciously, liking where the conversation was going.

"Like this." Sam rolled onto Finn and pinned him to the floor. He looked at Finn's lips and closed in on the gap between them.

"Wait, dude, I'm not gay…neither are you." Finn spoke.

"I know, but I've been wanting to try gay sex and in what better circumstances with this with the sexiest guy I've ever met." Sam winked.

"Well, I have kinda wanted to see what you've been packing for a while…" Finn replied.

Finn moved his head towards Sam and finally their lips met. About 30 seconds later, they're tongues became involved as they fought for dominance in which Sam won. They stayed kissing like that for a while as they began grinding on each others bodies.

Finn started moaning now as Sam removed his top and took Finn's off as well. Sam who was still sitting on Finn began caressing his hands up and down Finn's abs. He was starting to Finn's little friend joining as it poked into his leg. Sam grabbed Finn through the jeans causing Finn to moan even more.

Finn then found some strength through his enjoyment and pushed Sam onto his back. He slowly began kissing and licking up and down Sam's 8 pack which Sam was most definitely enjoying also. Finn settled on Sam's nipples as he sucked on each of them. Finn went back to Sam's abs and moved his tongue down to where Sam's noticeable bulge was. Finn undid Sam's jeans and pulled his jeans down, which was hard because Sam's bulge was like a mountain. Finn then stood up and pulled down his own jeans. Finn was wearing the tightest pair of white Calvin Klein's Sam had ever seen and his bulge, Oh his bulge was massive. Sam was wearing also a very tight pair of boxers which were black as Finn began kissing through his bulge, sucking on the material teasing Sam as much as he could as he licked his dick and balls through the boxers. Sam was moaning loud, lucky there was some music on or the whole party would've heard. Sam got up and pushed Finn back on the bed. He also licked round Finn's dick, putting it in his mouth, with the boxers still on. Sam then went back to Finn's face as he laid on top of him dry humping him slowly causing Finn to grind back. Finn was literally already thinking of the mailman as Sam slipped his boxers off and began working on his massive 10 incher.

"Wow, someone's big." Sam winked as he began kissing and putting his tongue all around the head. He rode his tongue down all the way to Finn's balls and put them into his mouth covering every in of his dick in his saliva before putting his mouth around the cock and sucking. Finn was in ecstasy. Sam was only a few inches down in him and giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. Gradually Sam got lower and lower until he reached Finn's pubes. He was now deep throating him and Finn was literally fucking his face off also. Finn was in so much wonder, he forgot to warn Sam he was ready for explosion and came all in Sam's mouth, with 6 squirts of his hot substance which Sam swallowed happily.

"Man, you taste so good." Sam moaned.

"Well, let me repay the favour." Finn smiled. He slowly pulled off Sam's boxers to reveal the biggest cock he had ever seen all he could say was "Woah." To which Sam laughed, until Finn began kissing it and sucking it.

"Actually, instead of a bj, I want you to cum inside me." Sam obliged and they both stood up. Finn then got on all fours as Sam lubed him up with his fingers. He slowly put his huge cock into Finn and started off slowly riding.

"Is that all you got." Finn mocked jokingly.

Sam sped up and bit gradually until he was riding Finn as fast as he possibly could and Finn had let him know by his loud, loud groans because Sam's huge cock was hitting the g-spot. Sam fucked Finn senseless until Sam finally came with 7 squirts which Finn enjoyed so much. Sam removed himself before Finn was on him again, licking his dick for any cum still there which Sam liked. Finn licked Sam dry before both boys just fiddled with each others cocks for a while.

"Saaaaaaam? Fiiiiiiiin?" They heard a shout from somebody, until they realised Quinn was back. Next thing they knew, Sam was laying under the covers naked, while Finn was laying in the bed also, but visible.

Quinn walked in with a guilty half smile.

"Hey, I just wanted to say sorry for earlier. I just wanted to say that I love you and Sam but I will have to choose, give me until tomorrow." Quinn said sadly.

"Okay Quinn, but what you did was a terrible thing, I'm not sure if I can forgive that anyways, someone else has been comforting me and I may just have feelings for them." Finn replied as Quinn looked mortified and Sam was slowly caressing Finn's dick again kissing it under the covers, hoping not to be seen.

"O-Okay, but why are you in bed." Quinn asked confused.

"Oh, I'm staying at Puck's tonight, but I don't feel t great, so I went to bed." Finn was trying to hide his moans at Sam's delightful rubbing.

"Okay, well if you see Sam, tell him what I told you, I love you Finn, bye." Quinn walked out the room. They both waited until they heard her walk down the stairs.

Sam's head appeared with a grin so bright.

"I take it you liked my rubbing." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, definitely, but let's try not to almost get caught again…that is if you want to do it again." Finn questioned inquisitively.

"Yes, maybe next time, you could fuck and suck me?" Sam asked almost doing what Quinn had done earlier in her angelic ways.

"Definitely." They kissed again and got changed putting each others clothes on, having the occasional kiss t each body part.

They left the room at separate times to avoid questions and both left with each others boxers, to remember for their first time and to wank over when they couldn't get the real thing.

It was at that night that Sam got a text.

_I think I'm gay…for you._

Sam smiled.

_You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that._

A few seconds later his phone buzzed.

_I want us to be boyfriends, but in secret. But let's mess Quinn about like she did to us._

Sam grinned more this time, a little turned on by Finn's courage.

_That would be amazing…both ideas._

Again a few seconds with the reply:

_Anyways, what you doing tomorrow, fuck fest at mine?_

Sam replied as he felt his smile was going to leave his face.

_I couldn't have thought of anything better. _

Finn's flashback ended as a smile came to his face.

"Sam became my friend the night you fucked us both about, and I seem to remember you saying you would make a choice…but you haven't and it's been much longer than a day, so we are through you two-timing bitch." He replied with courage.

"F-Finn, but I love you." She was nearly in tears now.

"Maybe you should've said sooner, bye Quinn." With that Finn walked out the door and went to find his boyfriend.

"Hey gorgeous." Finn smiled at Sam's cheesiness.

"I just broke up with Quinn." Finn looked at Sam.

"I broke up with her earlier, so we are free to be together properly now…no distractions?" Sam asked as he pouted his lips.

"No distractions."

"Come back to mine." Finn asked politely.

"I will come and cum." Sam winked.

"I wouldn't have asked for anything more." They both began laughing as they walked out of the school hand in hand before sharing a kiss as they got to Sam's truck.

**That's my story finished. Hope you all enjoyed it, tell me what you thought with your reviews, If you found it believable, if the sex scene was good, if you liked the whole storyline, anything that pops into your head, it will be muchly appreciated.**

**If you liked this also, check my other stories as well. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
